


Forging

by Cathryn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, acts of violence performed in front of a child, but not done to the child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathryn/pseuds/Cathryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Jim's parents are raising a reasonably well-adjusted child.</p>
<p>Something is going to have to be done about that.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://sherlock-rant.livejournal.com/3308.html?thread=21162732#t21162732">this</a> horror-themed prompt at the <i>Sherlock</i> rant meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forging

Da doesn't take it seriously.

He checks in the closet and behind the bedroom door each night when Jim protests being left alone in his room, but he does it with that tiny smirk adults get that means _he's six years old and he doesn't understand, so I'll humor him for now_. Jim understands very well. He knows what that smirk means and he knows there is something under his bed.

But Da doesn't check under his bed. He looks blank every time Jim tries to tell him there, there, _that's where it is_. Then he leaves Jim alone in his room, with the door partway open to let in light from the hallway, as if that's supposed to make a difference.

It does at least help keep Jim awake. Falling asleep in his bed would be very, very stupid.

He tries to sleep in school instead, because school is useless and he already knows all the things the teacher tells them. He gets in trouble for that.

Mam gets it into her head that the noise from the television through his open door is keeping him awake. She buys a nightlight and leaves it for Da to put in Jim's room at his bedtime, "so he can see you doing it." Then she goes off to work.

The only available outlet is right next to Jim's bed, which is wedged into the corner of his room. At first Jim feels triumphant; _now_ Da will look, _now_ he'll see Jim is right. Now he'll start taking Jim seriously.

But as Da crouches on the floor next to Jim's bed, frowning and fumbling with the nightlight's packaging, dread explodes in Jim's stomach and he knows he's made a mistake. He knows it isn't him the things under the bed want.

"Da -" he gasps, but before he can say anything more, before Da can even look up, something grabs Jim's father and drags him under the bed.

The screaming goes on for a long time.

The silence after it is worse.

Worst of all are the shuffling sounds after that as something creeps out from under his bed. It's shaped like Da, but Jim knows better than to believe it.

It stands up and stretches, letting its new shape settle, then turns to face Jim. It's a very good likeness. The only detail it's got wrong is the mouth. Jim's never seen a person's mouth curve in quite that predatory way. Jim has been pressed flat back against the wall, trying to stay as far away from the carnage as he could, but now he straightens up. He's not going to act like prey.

"You killed him," he says.

It smiles, leaning forward, hands braced on its knees. Like the mouth, the smile isn't right. It gives the suggestion of too many teeth.

"You're a smart boy, Jim," it says, "so I'm going to tell you a little secret."

Its voice drops to something soft, almost sweet.

"People die," it says. "That's what people do."

Jim looks up at it. It looks back down at him.

From down the hall comes the sound of the flat's front door opening. Mam is home early.

The thing's smile widens. It winks at Jim, then stands up and leaves the room.

This time, Jim uses his pillow to block out the screams.


End file.
